The present invention relates to a staged combustion system in which the production of undesirable combustion product components is minimized over the engine operating regime and, more particularly, to a fuel injection arrangement for the main mixer of such system which enhances fuel penetration into an annular cavity for improved mixing of fuel and air therein.
Air pollution concerns worldwide have led to stricter emissions standards both domestically and internationally. Aircraft are governed by both Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) and International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO) standards. These standards regulate the emission of oxides of nitrogen (NOx), unburned hydrocarbons (HC), and carbon monoxide (CO) from aircraft in the vicinity of airports, where they contribute to urban photochemical smog problems. Such standards are driving the design of gas turbine engine combustors, which also must be able to accommodate the desire for efficient, low cost operation and reduced fuel consumption. In addition, the engine output must be maintained or even increased.
It will be appreciated that engine emissions generally fall into two classes: those formed because of high flame temperatures (NOx) and those formed because of low flame temperatures which do not allow the fuel-air reaction to proceed to completion (HC and CO). Balancing the operation of a combustor to allow efficient thermal operation of the engine, while simultaneously minimizing the production of undesirable combustion products, is difficult to achieve. In that regard, operating at low combustion temperatures to lower the emissions of NOx can also result in incomplete or partially incomplete combustion, which can lead to the production of excessive amounts of HC and CO, as well as lower power output and lower thermal efficiency. High combustion temperature, on the other hand, improves thermal efficiency and lowers the amount of HC and CO, but oftentimes results in a higher output of NOx.
One way of minimizing the emission of undesirable gas turbine engine combustion products has been through staged combustion. In such an arrangement, the combustor is provided with a first stage burner for low speed and low power conditions so the character of the combustion products is more closely controlled. A combination of first and second stage burners is provided for higher power output conditions, which attempts to maintain the combustion products within the emissions limits.
Another way that has been proposed to minimize the production of such undesirable combustion product components is to provide for more effective intermixing of the injected fuel and the combustion air. In this way, burning occurs uniformly over the entire mixture and reduces the level of HC and CO that results from incomplete combustion. While numerous mixer designs have been proposed over the years to improve the mixing of the fuel and air, improvement in the levels of undesirable NOx formed under high power conditions (i.e., when the flame temperatures are high) is still desired.
One mixer design that has been utilized is known as a twin annular premixing swirler (TAPS), which is disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 6,354,072; 6,363,726; 6,367,262; 6,381,964; 6,389,815; 6,418,726; 6,453,660; 6,484,489; and, 6,865,889. Published U.S. patent application 2002/0178732 also depicts certain embodiments of the TAPS mixer. It will be understood that the TAPS mixer assembly includes a pilot mixer which is supplied with fuel during the entire engine operating cycle and a main mixer which is supplied with fuel only during increased power conditions of the engine operating cycle. Because improvements in NOx emissions during high power conditions are of current primary concern, modification of the main mixer in the assembly is needed to maximize fuel-air mixing therein.
As shown in the '964 and '815 patents, fuel is injected from a fuel manifold into the main mixer by means of a plurality of fuel injection ports. Such ports are generally located downstream of a ramp portion and terminate beneath the inner surface of the annular mixing cavity. It has been found that fuel injected into such annular cavity has a tendency to break apart more quickly than desired and/or reside too closely to the inner radial surface thereof In either event, the ability of the fuel and air in the annular cavity to form a more uniform mixture is impeded.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a gas turbine engine combustor in which the production of undesirable combustion product components is minimized over a wide range of engine operating conditions. More specifically, a mixer assembly for such gas turbine engine combustor is desired which provides increased mixing of fuel and air so as to create a more uniform mixture. It is desired that the fuel spray be injected further into the annular cavity of the main mixer and that a flow field be created therein which is conducive to retarding break-up of the fuel spray.